


Una foto especial

by gimadca



Category: Glee
Genre: Blainchel - Freeform, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimadca/pseuds/gimadca
Summary: A Rachel realmente le gusta esa foto de Blaine y ella
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry





	Una foto especial

Esta es la versión en español de este fic Blainchel, si a alguien no le gusta la idea de ellos dos, mejor no lo lea. 

Este fic está basado en estas dos fotos:

**Una foto especial**

A Rachel le gusta principalmente la foto de West Side Story en donde ella y Blaine estaban sentados muy juntos, sus frentes tocándose y sus manos entrelazadas. Sonríe al verla y se queda como un minuto entero mirándola, no puede descifrar enteramente por qué pero le parece especial, la hace sentir cierta calidez, sin pensarlo demasiado la coloca en el portaretrato que tiene en un cajón y al que todavía no le había dado uso y la pone encima de su escritorio al lado del retrato de Finn. Ella considera que merece la pena tenerla cerca para poder observarla.

Una parte en su mente la saca un poco de su estupor autopreguntándose por qué una imagen de ella con Blaine de una manera tan cercana representa tanto para ella al punto de ponerla al lado de la foto de su novio, qué significa realmente para ella. Apresurada por callar esa parte de su mente se responde pronto a sí misma que en realidad esos son María y Tony y ella quiere recordar ese gran momento que fue interpretar la obra de teatro. Para evitar cuestionarse a sí misma por qué estas preguntas la ponen nerviosa, simplemente coge el teléfono para llamar a Finn, algo que suele hacer cuando esos pensamientos intrusivos sobre Blaine y ella comienzan a aparecer en su cabeza.

* * *

La noche en que Kurt va a su casa para una pijamada viendo musicales, Rachel se fija en que él se ha quedado viendo algo en su escritorio y entonces cae en la cuenta de que se trata de la foto de ella con Blaine. Kurt voltea a mirarla y señala que es una bonita foto, ella intentando sonreír responde que lo es y por eso está ahí, para acordarse de lo orgullosa que se siente de West Side Story. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo siente cómo sus manos comienzan a sudar frío. Kurt se queda un poco pensativo pero solo sonríe levemente y no vuelve a mencionar el tema. Ella agradece al universo por ello.

* * *

Rachel se sienta en su cama en su nueva habitación en el dormitorio de NYADA, suspira y observa a su alrededor, no puede creer que finalmente está comenzando esta nueva etapa en su vida. Destapa una de las maletas que sus padres le ayudaron a traer y empieza a desempacar, entonces se encuentra allí con los dos portaretratos que ella misma guardó: uno con la foto de Finn y otro con la de Blaine y ella. Sitúa el primero en su mesa de noche y el segundo en su escritorio. Sonríe al verlos. Una vez más no puede explicar por qué sintió la necesidad de traer hasta Nueva York la foto de ella con Blaine, solo sabía que quería tenerla cerca. Trata de no pensar mucho en ello, cada vez que estas preguntas retornan a su mente, comienza a sentir ansiedad.

* * *

Ella está feliz de estarse mudando con Kurt en el loft en Bushwick, es espacioso, pueden decorarlo a su gusto, no tiene que soportar a la gente en el dormitorio de Nyada, puede utilizar el baño y hacer sus rutinas de belleza con tranquilidad y está viviendo con su mejor amigo, qué más puede pedir. Kurt está fuera terminando de realizar unas compras para la decoración del apartamento, ella se ha quedado para comenzar a desempacar cuando nuevamente se encuentra con las fotos de Finn y la de Blaine y ella. Se queda mirándola y de repente se siente un poco nerviosa, quisiera poner la foto nuevamente en su mesa de noche o escritorio pero considera que no es la mejor opción.

Tal vez en Lima podía sacar la carta de su orgullo por West Side Story pero cómo le iba a responder a Kurt que todavía un año después de la obra y aun cambiándose de ciudad, seguía cargando esa foto, era obvio que él iba a comenzar a cuestionar realmente qué significaba para ella. Y eso es algo que ni ella misma está segura de cómo contestar. Busca entre sus pertenencias su álbum de fotos especiales y aunque realmente quisiera seguir dejándola en el portaretrato, decide sacarla y colocarla en el álbum. Puede que ya no la tenga a la vista para observarla directamente todo el tiempo, pero al menos sí la tiene lo suficientemente cerca para contemplarla en cualquier momento que quiera.

* * *

Blaine está de visita en el loft, ha ido a New York a arreglar algunas cosas antes de mudarse definitivamente allí para ir a estudiar a Nyada. Le pregunta a Rachel sobre un CD de Mika que ha dicho que le iba a prestar y ella que está preparando té en la cocina le indica que está en su mesa de noche, él va a su habitación a buscarlo cuando ve que en su cama hay un álbum de fotos abierto, siente curiosidad y lo toma para hojearlo.

Rachel entra con dos tazas de té en sus manos cuando ve a Blaine sentado en su cama mirando su álbum justo en la página donde está la foto de ellos dos muy juntos tomados de las manos en West Side Story. Ella siente que su corazón late un poquito más rápido. Él nota su presencia y voltea a mirarla sonriendo, sus ojos indicando las palabras que no está diciendo, indicando cuán complacido se encuentra de saber que ella guarda esa foto. Rachel siente una calidez que la embriaga y solo sonríe de vuelta entregándole su taza de té. Definitivamente es una foto especial.


End file.
